Hero's Desire
by PrettyBender
Summary: Katara Marino is leading a double life- a normal 14 year old by day, a super hero by night. As the Painted Lady is rising and taking names, Katara's home life becomes ever harder, especially as the Mr. Popular himself- Zuko Long- starts showing interest in her. But what secrets is he hiding? And how will Katara be able to choose between Zuko and the Blue Spirit? Modern AU. R&R!
1. Painted Lady

**PrettyBender: Hi guys, This is a modern AU story, please read and review! Thanks ^_~  
**

* * *

I jumped from building to building as I looked over my home, Republic City. I knew it was dangerous, the things I did, but I had to do so. What better way to use my powers? I was a bender, a waterbender, and with power came great responsibility, thus my responsibility was great. Yup you guessed right, I am the Painted Lady. The protector of Republic City, the one who foiled all the evil plans of Mayor Ozai and the Freedom Fighters, but the worst of all of them was The Blue Spirit. He fought for Ozai, and he did nothing but get in my way! I couldn't help but hate him, I know it's a strong word but you don't know him like I do!

Suddenly something caught my eye, the Freedom Fighters were robbing a bank, what better way to get my mind off of things? "Tsk tsk, I was expecting more from you guys," I laughed.

"Painted Lady!" Jet, their leader, shouted.  
"Who? Oh me? How nice," I smirked.

"Get her boys!" He commanded Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, and Pipsqueak, while the rest of them continued loading the money into a truck.

I used some easy warm up bending to freeze those four goofballs. Then I shot icicles into the tires of their get away truck, and froze the rest of his members. All was left was Jet.

"I win again Jet," I snickered.

"Not yet!" He charged me pulling out his curved sword type weapons.

I pulled up a water shield and splashed a giant wave all over him then freezing him to a tree.

"No! Not again!" He shouted. "Not again!"

Just as I began to gloat in my victory The Blue Spirit flew in as if to see what was going on.

"You!" I growled.

He just nodded as if contented to see me raged.

"Why you you here?" I asked trying to hold back my anger.

No reply. He said nothing, again.

"Just as I thought, nothing!" I retorted to his silence.

With his twin broadswords he looked heroic but I knew his true intentions. Pulling out one of his swords, and stabbing one of the bags, copper coins spilled out all over the place. He grunted.

"Why would the freedom Fighters risk life and limb for just plain copper?" I asked Blue Spirit or myself.

He sighed.

"What?" I asked him.

He just shook his head.

"Ugh, why do I want your approval?" I muttered.

He shrugged and picked up a couple money bags, and bounded off into the night.

"Ack! Why does he do that to me?!" I screeched. Before I lost him I chased him into the darkness. "You come back!" I shouted.

He glanced over at me but then I lost him again!

"No!" I fell to my knees, exhausted. I looked over at the giant clock tower and was shocked at the time: 2:07 AM. "Oh know! I have school tomorrow!" I cried as I raced off in panic. 'No! No! I never did my homework!' I thought to myself. I slid into the bathroom and got in the shower, I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm went off, I hit the button and almost fell back asleep but I got up and went to the shower but the door was locked.

"Sokka! Get out of the shower!" I yelled at my brother.

"What? I can't here you over the sound of how awesome I am!" Sokka yelled from the bathroom.

"Ugh!" I groaned and walked down to the kitchen where Gran Gran, my grandmother, was cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Katara," She smiled at me.

"Morning Gran Gran," I yawned.

"Ready for school?" She asked me.

"Nope," I sighed.

"How'd you sleep?" She smiled.

"Not well," I sighed.

"Up doing _special_ work?" She winked.

"Yeah something like that," I replied, "Something like that..."

Then Sokka raced downstairs, "Come on Katara we got to go!"

"What about breakfast?" Gran Gran held up some eggs.

Sokka and I both grabbed some poptarts and ran out the door just as the bus pulled up. Sokka went and sat down by his girlfriend Suki Kyoshi. I found a nice seat by myself in the back of the bus. Right in front of me was the geek squad, oops, I mean the cheerleading squad, Azula Long, Mai Ling and Ty Lee Jing, and beside them sat Azula's brother Zuko Long, the cutest guy in all of the Four Nation High School.

Scratch that, the cutest guy in all of Republic City! He was a football star, he was cute, and he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Azula and Zuko are the children of Mayor Ozai, which means they get everything.

My eyes then then landed on Jet Li, yes the leader of the Freedom Fighters goes to my high school, and to makes things worse, he's also my ex-boyfriend. Typical right?

I could hear June Shirshu and Jin Peng talking about none other than Zuko. The bus lurched to a stop, and I knew we made it to school. As I got up and walked towards the door Azula shot her foot out and tripped me!

"Oops," She mocked.

"Azula!" I shouted as I tried to regain my dignity.

Zuko leaned down and extended his hand, "I'm sorry about my sister, here let me help you."

"I'd rather not," I pulled away from him and brushed myself off.

"I'm sorry," He apologized again.

"Oh yeah? That's hard to believe," I rolled my eyes and walked off.

He let out a heavy sigh and we parted.

"You should have let him help you," Suki ran up and whispered in my ear.

"No," I shook my head.

"Oh come on! It could have become some life altering moment in both your lives!" Suki giggled.

"You've been trying to put us together since day one," I sighed.

"Yeah and I'll keep trying until you to are together," She nodded.

"Oh Suki," I smiled at her positive attitude.

"Oh by the way me and Sokka are going to _visit_ Yue today, wanna come?" She locked arms with me as we walked down the hall way.

"Not today, I'm sorry," I exhaled.

"Oh okay," Suki forced a smile, then the bell rang. "Bye! See you at lunch!"

"Yeah okay! Bye!" I waved as he departed and went into the lonely classrooms.

* * *

**PrettyBender: Yeah I plan on making all my chapters at least 1,000 words! Please R&R and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Prince Peepee

**PrettyBender: Hi thanks for all the reviews so far! BTW this'll be my tribute to Zutara Month if I'm allowed, thanks guys :)  
**

* * *

I walked aimlessly into math class and took my seat, in the back of the class, like always. I began to pull out a sheet of paper and a sharpened pencil but after five minutes of hearing my teacher rambling on about algebra I fell asleep.

"Miss Marino!" Long Feng, my teacher, hit my desk with a ruler.

I opened my eyes to this rude awakening and yawned.

"This is the third time this week! I'm sorry but detention is the only reasonable punishment," Long Feng sighed.

"Wha-?" I stammered, "Please no."

"I'm sorry, now try and pay attention _this _time," He said as he walked back to the front of the class.

There were a few giggles and chuckles amongst the class, but Long Feng silenced them before it got to carried away.

* * *

Later At Lunch...

Upset and disappointed, I slowly walked through the lunch line.

"Cabbages?" Asked the cafeteria guy, who was also nicknamed 'the cabbage guy.'

"No thanks," I shook my head.

"I grew them myself," He mused.

"Nope," I said politely.

"They're organic," He pressed.

"I said _no thank you_," I said as I grabbed some jello.

"Fine," He sighed and moved on to his next cabbage victim.

I then walked away, looking for my brother and Suki. Once I saw them I sat down. "Hi guys," I sighed.

"Did he give you the cabbage treatment?" Suki asked.

"Yes, but I didn't take any," I smirked.

"Poor Sokka, his stomach will never be the same," Suki patted my brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sokka," I said sympathetically.

Sokka looked up at me and shuddered.

Just as I began to eat my jello, none other than Zuko Long tapped my shoulder, "Hey," He smiled.

"What do you want?" I looked away from my food and stared him down.

"Chill _Ice Queen_, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with me," He nodded, "So will you?"

"No," I held my head high and took a bight out of my jello.

"Please," He grinned, "Don't make me get on my knees."

"I'd rather kiss up to a dead skunk then spend time with you," I rolled my eyes.

Suki leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Go with him, anyways me and Sokka need _private_ time."

"In the cafeteria?" I snickered.

"Yup," She grinned.

"Only because your begging," I laughed.

"Yup," She laughed with me.

I grabbed my food and walked away with Zuko, "Okay what do you want? Guys like you _never_ talk to girls like me, what's your game plan?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"You're the football star, I'm the nerd, you want something from me, what is it?" I grumbled.

"You are not a nerd, you're the leading swimmer on the swim team," He grinned.

"As I said, nerd," I shook my head.

"Come on you've got talent," He smirked.

I sighed as we walked over to a table for two. He pulled out my chair and I took my seat.

"So let's talk," He nodded.

"I knew it!" I rolled my eyes.

"About us," He replied.

"I knew it! Wait-what? Us?" I was now utterly confused.

"I would like to get to know you better," Zuko said, almost shyly.

"Aren't you and _Mai_ dating?" I questioned.

"Not anymore," His tone drifted off as if experiencing a bad memory.

"Oh," I sighed. I had already had two boyfriends, Jet and Haru, and it was I who broke up with them. Jet is evil and Haru was just not my type. They both moved on in their own ways. Jet being an evil wanna-be crime lord, and Haru is dating Ty Lee.

"As I was saying, I wanna get to know you, just give me a chance," Zuko shrugged.

"I'll have to think about it," I nodded.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I don't like you," I crossed my arms.

"Why?" He was shocked.

"Because, I just don't," I responded.

"What's not to like?" Zuko pleaded.

I wanted to say 'Your father is evil!' but I knew that wouldn't fly. So I changed the mood. Using my waterbending powers, I tipped his cup of Mountain Dew all in his lap!

"Ack!" Zuko shot up as the yellow liquid trickled down his pants, giving the look that he peed on himself!

"Ewww!" Ty Lee shouted and pointed at him.

"Zuzu? Did you- oh never mind this is gross," Azula hid her face in shame.

Soon everyone was pointing and laughing at him, I almost wanted to feel bad, but it was to funny!

Zuko turned as red as his shirt, and trust me his shirt was very red, and he quickly left the room. Yes it was rude, inhuman, and quite disturbing but is was also to die for funny! I continued on eating as if nothing happened but then the bell rang so we all shifted our way back to class.

As I walked down the school hallway someone grabbed me! It was, but of course, Zuko.

"Hey," He smirked, "You owe me a lunch."

"I don't owe you anything," I retorted.

"I know your trick, bender," He smirked.

Oh great he knew, he would probably tell his father and then they would send me to a _'Bending Camp' _which basically means I'll be put in prison, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, I watched you, you spilt that Mountain Dew on my lap, and now I have to regain my school honor," Zuko snickered.

"You can flush that honor down the toilet!" I said while enjoying my pun.

"Ha ha, very funny," Zuko rolled his eyes, "Okay here's the deal you go on a _real_ date with me and I won't tell my father that you're a bender, deal?"

"I'm not a bender," I muttered.

"It's okay, I'm a bender, so is Azula, we're both firebenders. You're a waterbender, aren't you?" Zuko pressed, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I said I'm not a bender!" I shouted a little louder than intended and I got a few glances from a couple of passersby.

Zuko ignited a small flame in his hand, "It's fine, you can trust me."

"As long as I go on a date with you," I huffed.

"More or less," He shrugged.

"Okay Zuko Long you caught me, I'm a waterbender and as long as you don't tell your father what I am, I'll go out to eat with you," I sighed, I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth but they did and I was about to go on a date with Mister Popular himself, but my biggest fear was, what if he told his father?

* * *

**PrettyBender: Okay chapter two is up! Yeah I hope you guys like it, please R&R and tell me what you think XD **


	3. The Burden of a Tear

**PrettyBender: Okay, I wish I could update more, but when I have parents, an older sister, and a younger brother and little sister who all want the computer it's hard, then I have school on top of it all :/ Anyways, my mom's letting me use her laptop right now (YAY!) so I can get more writing in! So this chapter is dedicated to my mom and all her awesomeness ^_^  
**

* * *

"Okay, so basically I'm being blackmailed into dating him," I explained to Suki.

"Oh my gosh! That is so romantic," She giggled.

"No it's not!" I shook my head.

"So he knows about...you know..." Suki paused then whispered in my ear, "He knows you're bender?"

"Yes! He'll tell his dad if I don't date him!" I cried.

"Oh," Suki nodded.

"You're telling me! I'm going to be locked away forever if he spills like a giddy little school girl!" I complained.

"Oh," She sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"I have no idea," Suki shook her head.

"You can't tell Sokka, he'll do something stupid in front of the whole school," I told her.

"Okay, I won't," She crossed her heart.

"Hey!" Sokka ran up to us, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?" Suki smiled.

"Same, oh by the way Katara, are you coming with us to _see _Yue?" Sokka's big blue eyes dug into my soul.

"Um, I'm actually going out to lunch with-" I paused, "Sure I would love to come."

"Really?!" Sokka grinned, "Thanks, it means a lot to me."

* * *

Later Zuko walked up to me. "Hey when should I pick you up tonight?"

"Um, I'm actually going to visit an old friend tonight," I nodded.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Yue DeLuna," I sighed.

"Wasn't she hit by a car two years ago?" Zuko asked.

"Shut up! She was a great friend, an amazing person, you'll never measure up to her!" I yelled as tears dripped down my cheek as I remebered what had happened...

Yue was Sokka's first girlfriend. They were fourteen, but madly in love.

One day Sokka was racing home with her and she ran out in the middle of the street and got ran over by a car. She died in his arms, her cold lifeless body was barely lit by the full moon that had hung over head. It should have never been.

Sokka always blamed himself. Stuff like this should never happen to a fourteen year old, and it scared me now because I'm fourteen. Yue was kind and decent, she was my best friend, like a sister. I thought Sokka would never move on, but then he met Suki. She helped him through the grieving process, and now they're in love.

And Zuko talks about Yue as she's nothing!

"I'm sorry," He apologized realizing how hurt I was.

"You didn't know her, what am I to expect?" I sniffled.

He gently wiped away my tears as if he cared, but I knew what guys like him were after and soon I'd be alone with a broken heart.

"I could give you a ride to the cemetery if you want," Zuko offered.

"No thanks," I shook my head.

"Please, let me prove I'm sorry for being so heartless," He lifted up my chin and looked me in the eyes.

I wanted to say no, but as I gazed into his deep beautiful golden eyes, I nodded my head yes.

"Okay then, when should I pick you up?" He said silently.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"How about, I drive you there after school?" He suggested.

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"Okay then, I'll see you after school," He smiled sweetly.

I smiled back and I didn't even know why. What was it about him that made my heart flutter?

* * *

As I walked into PE class I cringed at the thought of Coach Zhao, who always yelled at us. He was pretty tight with Mayor Ozai, so he was pretty relaxed with Zuko, Azula, and company (whoever they hung out with).

"You are late Marino! Drop and give me twenty!" He practically yelled in my ear! "I said drop now!" He shouted at my thirty second slothfulness.

As I dropped and began doing pushups Azula walked in, late as usual.

"Miss Azula, always an honor," He bowed.

I should be used to this, but it was making my blood boil.

"Yes, you all should be honored to be in my presence," Azula's pride made me even more angry.

"Yeah, you and your_ honor _should jump off a cliff," I muttered under my breath.

"Pardon?" She gave me this evil smile.

"Oh nothing your _highness_," I faked a smile, "Just nothing."

* * *

After school Zuko pulled up in his fancy new red Mustang, and gave me a lift to Yue's grave, where we met up with Sokka and Suki.

"What's he doing here?" Sokka asked. He had looked like he had been crying.

"I gave Katara a ride, that's all," Zuko nodded.

I bit my lip as that night of pain haunted me. I tried to blink back my tears, but started to cry, and for some reason I found myself in the Zuko's arms. He just held me, and oddly it felt right, like I belonged with him, or was it just my emotions getting to me?

I didn't know but one thing was for sure, I missed my friend.

I missed Yue.

* * *

**PrettyBender: A little shorter then the other chapters but, I like it and I hope you guys do to :) Please R&R! **


	4. Unexpected

**PrettyBender: I think I'm starting to get the hang of all this, anyways let's get this party started!  
**

* * *

Me and Zuko got back into his car and it was a silent drive until Zuko spoke up, "So what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, I couldn't believe I broke down in front of him and cried like a baby.

"I could get you a bite to eat, would you like that?" He suggested.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered.

"So should I take you home?" He asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Would you like to stop by my place?" Zuko questioned.

"I don't care," I muttered.

"Um..." Zuko was clearly trying to make me happy.

Then I looked up at the sky, darkness was creeping over which only meant one thing: Time to be the Painted Lady. "You know what I would like to go home," I responded to Zuko.

"Okay, the Marino pad it is," I smirked and we drove off.

When he dropped me off I began to race towards the house.

"That eager to get away from me huh?" He nodded.

"It's not like that I have some stuff I forgot to do," I told him forcing a smile.

"Like what? You left the stove on?" He was catching on.

"Something like that," I snickered, "Thank you Zuko for taking me to visit Yue."

"I doubt I was your only ride," He replied.

I shut the door as he drove off, leaving this tugging feeling at my heart. I shook it off and raced to my room, Republic City needed me. I put my dress on, then painted my face and topping it off with my hat.

* * *

The night was young but still the city was quiet, this gave me the perfect opportunity to sort out my emotions. I sat down and began to think on everything that had happened. But then my thought process was interrupted by a loud crashing noise, and I realized it felt good to be the Painted Lady again. It looked like a simple robbery, some idiot with a gun holding up some innocent woman. I hated idiot's with guns. I swept down a froze the gun, "Now this is not nice," I told the gunman.

"Ah, the _Paintd Lady_?" His shaky voice managed to muster up.

"Aw you've heard of me, I'm honored," I then kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Thank you," The young woman bowed. But her face seemed so familiar, it was Ursa! I would clean her house every other Saturday, like tomorrow for example.

"With pleasure ma'am," I smiled, happily knowing she was safe. She had become my mother figure ever sense my own mother had died. I trusted her so much I was close to telling her who I _really_ was but honestly I think she already knows somehow.

"I'm looking forward to a visit from a _special girl _tomorrow," She nodded.

"Well I hope you enjoy your time with her tomorrow," I said as I caused a thick fog to make myself look like I vanished. See when she says stuff like that I think she knows, how? I have no idea, I don't know much about her but she's very nice and sweet.

After a long night of kicking butt and no sign of the Blue Spirit I was happy. I slipped in through my window and changed back into my old clothes and hopped into the shower, then I went to bed.

* * *

I got up the next morning, ate my breakfast then I got on my bike and biked all the way to her house. We lived in the same neighborhood so it wasn't so bad. I ran up to her door and got the key out from under the rug and I just let myself in. "Ursa? I'm here, sorry I'm late, I slept in," I called out.

"Welcome Katara, how was your night?" She walked downstairs and welcomed me with a hug.

"Fine, thank you," I smiled.

"You know my son is coming over later today to mow my lawn, I would love to introduce you two," Ursa beamed.

"I didn't know you have children," I grinned.

"I have two actually, A boy and a girl, my daughter is about your age, and my son is about as old as your brother," She nodded.

"Well, where are they now?" I couldn't help but wonder.

Ursa's smile fell, "My ex-husband got custody of them in our divorce, my daughter has nothing to do with me but my boy, my sweet sweet boy, comes and visits whenever he can."

"Oh I'm sorry," I felt bad for asking her so many questions.

Then a car engine's noise filled the silence.

"My baby's here!" Ursa then raced out the door to greet her son.

I peeked outside and I about died when I saw who her son was.

It was Zuko!

"Zuzu, this is my lovely neighbor, friend, and help meet," Ursa extended her hand towards me, "This is Katara Marino."

"Katara!" Zuko looked more surprised then I did, "What are you doing here?"

"You mother already explained it, didn't she?" I smirked.

"You two know each other?" Ursa also looked surprised.

"Yeah we go to school together," I nodded.

"Yeah, last night I took her to visit an old friend," Zuko sounded hypnotized.

"More or less," I cut in.

"So you two are dating?!" Ursa sounded thrilled.

"Yes!" Zuko snickered.

"No!" I shook my head.

"Oh, one of _those_ types of relationships," Ursa laughed. "Come on you two, let's go in and get a bite to eat then you two can go your own ways."

Zuko locked eyes with me as if to say, '_Nice to see you Katara, I'm thrilled by the fact that you already know my mother_,' I shot him an evil look and walked inside with my head held high. I couldn't believe the fact that Ursa was Zuko's mother! Or Azula's for that matter! But then I realized how close Zuko and Ursa were and how he really cared about his mother, like I did mine, I froze wishing my own mother was alive, wishing she could be there for me.

"You coming?" Zuko grinned.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm coming."

* * *

**PrettyBender: Bet you didn't see this coming! Anyways tell me what you think, R&R XD **


	5. Scar Across The Sky

**PrettyBender: Thanks guys, for all the reviews and support!  
**

* * *

"You two sit down I'll get some snacks and lemonade," Ursa told them both and went into the kitchen.

"Ursa's your _mother_!?" I whispered in Zuko's ear.

"Yeah, why?" Zuko smirked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that how such a sweet lady could have kids like you and Azula!?" I mumbled.

"What's wrong with me and my sister?!" Zuko said barely above a whisper.

"You both are spoiled-" I began to say as Ursa walked back into the room.

"I've some cookies, crackers, lemonade and milk," Ursa smiled and sent them on the table.

"Yum thanks _Mom_," Zuko said as if he was trying to make a point to me.

"Thanks Ursa," I tried to smile.

"Zuko comes and visits me every chance he gets," Ursa told me.

"Yeah um, _charming_," I nodded.

"So what are you doing here Katara?" Zuko asked me.

"I come and help Ursa with cleaning and just to visit," I forced a smile.

"Oh right," Zuko nodded.

"How do you to know each other?" Ursa questioned.

"She owes me a date," Zuko smirked.

"Do not!" I shouted a little higher then she wanted to.

"Why won't you go on a harmless date with _my_ boy?" Ursa asked me.

"Um, because...I...um have work," I shrugged, "I babysit."

"For who?" Zuko looked slightly shocked.

"I babysit Toph Bei Fong and Aang Avatar," I nodded.

"Well if you need a break you can drop them off here," Ursa took a sip of her lemonade.

"I wouldn't do that to you," I shook my head.

"No it'll be fun, then you and Zuzu can go out," Ursa laughed.

"Zuzu?" I giggled.

"I call him Zuzu and Azula, Zula," Ursa grinned.

"_Mom_," Zuko looked embarrassed.

"No no Zuzu, it's alright, she's practically family," Ursa chuckled, "Do you have a nickname?" Ursa asked me.

"My dad calls me Kat," I shrugged.

"How cute," Ursa beamed.

"Yeah cute," Zuko sighed, "Why not you show her all of our baby pictures and videos too Mom."

"That's a great idea Zuzu!" Ursa jumped up.

"No Mom, don't! I was just kidding!" Zuko ran after her.

"Great job smart one," I laughed.

* * *

"And this is the picture of Zuko in a dress," Ursa passed the picture to me.

"Ha! He looks like a girl!" I laughed.

"Yeah an ugly girl, now give it to me," Zuko reached over and tried to take the picture, "So I can burn it."

"Oh I have a video of Zula in the bath tub, here let me show you," Ursa stuck in a video tape of a little girl splashing around in a a tub.

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" The little girl giggled and clapped.

"Hi Zula! Are you happy?" Ursa's voice echoed from behind the camera.

"Mommy," The little girl smiled.

"Peek-a-boo!" Ursa laughed.

Zula laughed and laughed as if it was the funniest thing but then her face froze and crunched up.

"Zula?" Ursa sounded as if she was trying not to laugh.

Then little bubbles floated to the surface and Azula's face relaxed.

"Did my little Zula fart?" Ursa laughed, "Ozai you have to come see this I caught it all on camera!"

"Coming babe!" A man's voice shouted from outside of the room then the video cut out.

* * *

"Those were the good days," Ursa sighed, "We were all happy then."

Zuko's face was sullen, "Yeah, the good days."

I bit my lip, she wondered why Ursa and Ozai got in a divorce.

"Then the marriage went downhill after Ozai's father died, and well, things weren't what either of us wanted," Ursa said as if she read my mind.

"Well, I have to go mow the lawn, later," Zuko left the room.

"It was hardest on Zuko," Ursa sighed, "He was ten when it all happened."

"Oh," I held my head low.

"Yes, Ozai was bitter and we went through a long custody battle. I lost," Ursa cringed, "Ozai made sure I lost."

"How?" I was shocked.

"I didn't know he had done, but there's not much I can do," Ursa said as if she was going to cry.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Zuko get that scar?" This thought had nagged my mind for a while.

"Ozai's a firebender too," Ursa choked.

"What?!" Was Ursa hinting to the fact the Ozai scarred Zuko?

"Zuko was thirteen, and they had a fight," Ursa began to cry, "Zuzu wanted to come move in with me."

"Please don't do this," I regretted asking her.

"Ozai said no but Zuko was to persistent, and Ozai, in a fit of rage, scarred him and told him never to question his authority ever again," Ursa bawled.

"I'm so sorry Ursa," I to was crying.

"He scarred _my _baby boy, and my own daughter wants nothing to do with me!" Ursa sobbed.

I had no words to say to the weeping woman, and all she could do was hold her. My eyes wavered, and I looked out the window. I saw a hard working teen, and wondered why he was like he was but perhaps I should give him a chance. Why not? What could really happen?

* * *

**PrettyBender: This was kinda sad and depressing but a bit touching and bitter sweet. Please R&R! **


	6. The Dai Li

**PrettyBender: Okay let's get this going! I don't know about you guys but I'm enjoying this ^^  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have cried like that," Ursa pulled away after few minutes.  
"No, I shouldn't have asked," I apologized.  
"No you were in the right," Ursa smiled weakly, "So what do you think of my boy?"  
"He's...interesting," I nodded.  
"You know he'll do _anything _to please his father, it's his way of asking for forgiveness from what had happened," Ursa sighed.  
"I understand," I bit my lip, "My father is out on duty, I miss him so much."  
"Your father is in the army?" Ursa asked.  
"Yes," I shook my head.  
"What of your mother?" Ursa questioned.  
"She died when I was young," I cringed.  
"Oh," Ursa understood loss.  
"I miss both of them, right now me and my brother live at my grandmother's," I nodded.  
"Maybe I should stop by some time I would love to meet your family," Ursa smiled.  
"Yeah that would be fun," I smiled along side her.  
Then the news alerted us both saying they was a robbery down on thirty-ninth.  
"You better get going now, perhaps you are needed else where," Ursa smirked.  
"Yeah perhaps," I got up, hugged her and left. As I made my way out the door I noticed Zuko too was leaving.

* * *

Dancing across the rooftops in a courtship of death I made my way to thirty-ninth to stop those bandits! Of course I myself was a different person with my mask on, a hero, a person people could look up to. As Katara I was a nobody with nothing better to do then to be some hopeless dreamer but as my mother always told me, 'The future belongs to those who believe in the power of there dreams.' So armed with the power of my dreams I could be the Painted Lady! But this night I was not alone, The Blue Spirit came to share this dance with me but I was talented at dancing alone. His silent ways disturbed me. He only did what suited him, he was after something, not to save anyone but himself. He was not the sacrificial player, he was trouble. Though my feeling for the Blue Spirit would have to wait I had villains to stop.  
"Freeze!" I smirked as I froze to of the strange men, "Who are you!?"  
"We are the Dai Li!" One of the men shouted.  
"The who?" I had no idea who these goofballs were.  
"Dai Li, translation your worst nightmare!" Said one of the men as he attacked me.  
This dance partner of mine I clearly didn't take to, he was skilled, to skilled. Punch. Kick. Jab. Bend. Then I felt, for the first time in my life, defeated.  
"That my friend, isn't how you treat a lady," For the first time The Blue Spirit's voice rang in my ears.  
Clang. Dash. Punch. Bash. Whack. Thud. Crash. Victory!  
He then extended his hand.  
"I don't need your help! Now where did they go!?" I demanded as I stood up.  
"North," He said.  
"Okay," I began to head in that direction.  
"Listen, you clearly needed help, I know we don't get along but I can help," His familiar voice stated.  
I shook my head no mockingly, "What do you take me for? Me and you? A team up? Never!"  
"I take you for a strong bender and a beautiful young woman who could use my help," He replied.  
"I don't like your attitude mister!"

* * *

**PrettyBender: lol I for one love this chapter! And yes Blue Spirit talked (YAY!) So will Katara go on a date with our Zuzu? And will she except the Blue Spirit's help? **


	7. Lover of My Soul

**PrettyBender: Okay last chapter was a bit short but it was good, right?  
**

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh, I knew I needed his help but I didn't want it.  
"Let's go!" He nodded.  
He sounded so young, I always thought of him as...evil...but he just didn't seem to fit the bill.

* * *

"We lost them!" I shouted after an hour or so of searching.  
"There good, to good," He sighed.  
"I'll crush them!"  
"Yeah your doing a great job at that."  
"Pardon," I looked up but he was gone, "I hate when he does that!"

* * *

"Wake up Tara!" Sokka shook me.  
"Why? It's Saturday," I mumbled.  
"Someone's here for you," He smirked.  
"Who?"  
"Some lady and Zuko from school," He told me.  
"Crap, it's Ursa and Zuko," I got up, "Out! I got to get dressed."  
Sokka shuffled out the room.  
I got dressed, brushed out my hair, then ran down stairs, "Hey!"  
"Did we wake you?" Ursa asked.  
"Pfft! No," I shook my head.  
"Hmmm," Ursa mused.  
"Okay maybe," I nodded.  
"We just wanted to top by," Ursa smiled.  
"Hey Katara can we talk?" Zuko pulled me to the side.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I don't know how to say this," He sighed.  
"Well out with it," I rolled my eyes.  
"Katara, I really care for you, I like you a lot and I want to get to know you better."  
"Where are you going with this?" Katara's eyes widened.  
"Well I was wondering if we could go out, officially," He shrugged.  
"Like dating?" I gulped, honestly I have had a slight crush on him sense the second grade but I didn't know what to say, "Um...okay."  
"Really?"  
"Don't make me change my mind!" I smirked.  
He took me by the hand -  
"Whoa! You just asked me out and you already want to hold my hand?!" I jerked back.  
"Sorry, it's just I thought girls like that type of stuff," Zuko forced a smile.  
"That's what you get for thinking," I laughed.  
Zuko blushed, he waas kinda cute when he blushed.

* * *

**PrettyBender: lol this is short chapter too, sorry. **


	8. My Boyfriend

**PrettyBender: Okay moving on! Let's keep rolling X3 **

* * *

"Yes I'm dating him!"  
"OMG I can't believe it! Oh wait I can! Knew you two were made for each other!" Suki laughed over the phone.  
"I wouldn't quite say so," I blushed.  
"Zuko and Katara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Shut up!" I laughed.  
"Aww I just died!" Suki sighed.  
"Well I have to go to work tonight so I gotta go," I nodded.  
"Babysitting?"  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"Have fun and CALL ME!" Suki laughed as I hung up.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_  
I hit the door.  
"Hello?" An elderly man opened the door, "Oh Katara, welcome, please do come in," He gestured for me to come inside.  
"Hello Gyatso, how's Aang?" I smiled.  
"He's in the living room, watching TV," Gyatso laughed.  
"Okay," I nodded.  
"Well, I'll be off," He sighed, "Aang! Behave!"  
"Like always uncle!" Aang came running in and hugged him goodbye.  
Gyatso left and it was just Aang and I.  
"Hey," Aang smiled at me, clearly having a crush on me.  
"Hi Aang," I said motherly.  
"So what do you wanna do first?" He grinned.  
"Um, have you eaten yet?" I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"No," He shook his head.  
"Well then, you hungry?"  
"Sure!" He smirked.  
"You want pizza?"  
"No meat!" He reminded me.  
"Right, no meat," I nodded as I walked into the kitchen and ordered some pizza.

* * *

**Later...  
**"MMMM," He he nodded with a cheesy grin, "This is good Katara."  
"I'm glad you like it," I smiled. Then my phone went off, "Hello? Oh hey! Yeah, I um...okay tomorrow night? It'll be fun! Bye."  
"Who was that," Aang asked.  
"Zuko, my um boyfriend," I replied.  
"What?!" Aang was crushed.  
"Yeah crazy story me and him," I sighed.  
"But do you love him?" He asked with tears in his eyes.  
"I don't know Aang, it's hard to say, liking a boy and liking his affections towards you are to different things," I responded.  
"Oh," Aang replied, "So you might _not _like him?"  
"Yeah, I guess," I sighed, "Being a teenage girl is complicated."  
"I bet!" Aang hugged me and I couldn't help but smile at his sympathy.

* * *

**The Next Night...  
**"This is a nice restaurant Zuko," I smiled.  
"A nice place for an even nicer girl," He smiled back.  
I couldn't help but blush.  
"So, how's life?" He asked trying to come up with a conversation.  
"Well the kids have been behaving," I responded.  
"What?"  
"The kids I babysit," I replied with a laugh.  
"Right!" He laughed with me.  
We enjoyed the rest of the evening together and for once I felt relaxed and happy with him.

* * *

**PrettyBender: What do you guys think? I thought it was about time I added Aang XD. **


	9. School Prayer

**PrettyBender: lols thanks for all the reviews!  
**

* * *

I got off the bus just for someone to wrap there arms around my waste, "Ahh!" I swung around to be face to face with Zuko, "Oh, hey you."  
"Hey," He smiled.  
"What do you want?"  
"Why do you do that?" He sighed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Every time I come hang out with you, you think I want something," He nodded.  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned.  
"I'm your boyfriend and you act like you want nothing to do with me," He shook his head, "I mean, _avoid Zuko he has the plague_!"  
I laughed, "I still don't know what your talking about."  
"I give up on you," He exhaled.  
"Really?"  
"Your to uptight, you got to let go a bit," He grinned.  
"I am not uptight." I said sternly.  
"Case of point."  
"Well I give up on you," I replied.  
"Hey this saturday a fair is coming, wanna go?" He asked.  
"I have to babysit Aang," I sighed.  
"Bring him!" Zuko smirked, "It'll be a _family_ night out."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Sure, if you can't have fun at work bring work to fun," He snickered.  
"You can bring a horse to water but you can't make him drink."  
"Why are we talking about horses?"

* * *

**Later At Class...  
**I sighed as my history teacher, Hama, rambled on about the past, my mind for once was on Zuko. He was nice, charming, funny yet I don't want to be close to him. Why? I don't know. He was right, though I'll never admit it to him, I am to uptight. We're nothing alike yet in a way we are. All of this thinking made my head hurt and I was tired and before I knew it I was sleeping in class...again.  
"Katara!" Hama hissed.  
"Huh?" I shot up, "Um...Jesus Name Amen."  
"What were you doing?" She glared.  
"Praying for a good grade?" I shrugged.  
"Next time pay more attention to class," She huffed and ket me off.

* * *

"I can't believe she bought that!" Suki laughed.  
"Me and you both!" I laughed with her.  
"I mean seriously! Praying? Like you pray!" Suki laughed harder.  
"I pray!" I snapped.  
"Really? When? In class?"  
"Pfft, whatever," I shook my head.  
"Hey Katara!" Zuko walked over and took me by the hand.  
"Hi Zuko," I blushed.  
"I heard what happened in class," He chuckled.  
"Yeah well, it's true I was praying,"I nodded.  
"Yeah cause she drools when she prays," Suki giggled.  
"I wasn't drooling!"  
"Whatever you say," Suki nodded, "Oh there's Sokka! Bye guys!" Suki ran off.  
"So, you pray huh?" Zuko smirked.

* * *

**After School: Toph Bei Fong's House...  
**_Knock! Knock!  
_"Hello Katara," Toph smirked.  
"Hey Toph," I walked in, "Where are your parents?"  
"They already left," She nodded.  
"Oh," I smiled at the blind girl, "How are you?"  
"I've been better."  
I plopped down on the couch and yawned, "So what you wanna do?"

* * *

**PrettyBender: Okay! Toph is now in the story! By the way, I was thinking what if I made the Kyoshi warriors the cheerleaders (plus Ty Lee)? Tell me what you think. **


	10. Watchful Eyes

**PrettyBender**:** Okay guys I think I'm gonna change this up a bit Azula and Mai are no longer (and never were) cheerleaders. The Kyoshi warriors (and Ty Lee) are the cheerleaders.  
**

* * *

Saturday came quicker then I thought and I got ready to go pick up Aang  
_'You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low, What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling, Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million.'  
_I quickly picked up my phone, "Hello Misses Bei Fong, yes um...sure I can! Okay bye."  
When I hung up I called Zuko, "Hey Zuko can Toph come?  
"Toph?"  
"Yeah a girl I sit," I replied.  
"Okay! The more the merrier," Zuko responded.  
"Okay thanks! I so owe you! Bye!" I hung up and finished brushing my hair.

* * *

"Come on Aang, get in car going to the fair!" I smiled.  
Aang sat down and buckled up, "Hi I'm Aang! who are you?"  
"I'm Zuko," Zuko said as hit the gas pedal , "Toph's place next?" He turned to me.  
"Yeah," I nodded.

* * *

**Later:  
**"Come on Toph," I guided her into the car and buckled her up.  
"Where are we going again?" She sighed.  
"The fair's in town," I replied.  
"Wow sugar queen I always thought you were allergic to fun," Toph snickered.  
"Ha!" Zuko laughed, "Good one!"  
"Um, who's all in here?" Toph started feeling around.  
"My boyfriend Zuko and Aang, he's your age Toph," I responded.  
"Who? your boyfriend or the other kid?" Toph smirked.  
"Ha ha, Toph," I rolled my eyes.  
**Even Later:**  
"Okay ladies and gentleman, we are here!" Zuko parked.  
"What does it look like?" Toph asked Aang.  
"Amazing!" Aang grinned.  
"Okay everyone out of the car," I instructed.  
Everyone piled out and lined up.  
"How many?" Asked the ticket giver. _(A/N okay my brain is like on shutdown so excuse the lameness of 'the ticket giver')_  
"Four," Zuko nodded as he pulled out his wallet and paid for all of them, "Okay guys what should we do first?" Zuko asked as they all walked into the lovely fair.  
"I don't know," I shrug.  
"Ferris wheel anybody?" Aang asked as he began to walk in that direction.  
"Sure," Toph sighed.

* * *

A long night of fun followed this crew unaware of the watchful eyes in the dark!

* * *

**PrettyBender: Okay I know my chapters are REALLY short but I'm slowly loosing interest in this story so bare with me...**


	11. Whispers in the Dark

**PrettyBender**:** Yeah i'm trying hard to get through with this story but I'm not feeling but i'll finish it for you guys! Your a great crowd! Thanks for the all the reviews and baring with me, even though I'm kinda having writers block on this one, I'll try ^^  
**

* * *

"That was a blast!" Toph laughed as they drove away from the fair.  
"I know right!" Aang and Toph hotfived.  
"I'm glad you guys liked it," I smiled.  
"Yeah you guys better have! You people burnt a a serious whole in my wallet," Zuko smirked.  
I frowned, I didn't even think about that, "I'm sorry Zuko."  
"No it wasn't really my wallet, it was my dads!," Zuko chuckled.  
"Oh," I snickered.

* * *

After we had dropped off all the kids, Zuko drive me home, "I hope you had fun."  
"I did," I nodded.  
"Katara," Zuko looked me in the eye, "I really care for you, and I want you to be happy."  
"I'm happy," I nod, 'More or less,' I thought to myself.  
"I can tell something is wrong," Zuko sighed.  
"Everything is fine Zuko," I lied, "I have to go now," I sigh.

* * *

The best way for me to think is to be the Painted Lady, it's like I take on a new personality. I become everything I'm not.  
As I race across the roofs someone shadowed figures dropped in front of me!  
"Move no further Painted Lady!" One of the men demanded.  
"Who are you?" I took a bending stance.  
"We are the Dai Li and you are finished!" Another one shouted.  
"Never!" As I went to waterbend they took earthbending stances and shot stone cuffs at my hands, hindering my bending!  
"Tsk tsk, you guys again?" A sword master flipped down revealing himself as the Blue Spirit.  
"The master said anything in our way must be taken out!" The Dai Li agent told the others, "Take him out!"  
He just shook his head, first he flipped around and freed me then we fought them off letting them cower away like dogs!  
But then he turned to me, "You fight well," He nodded, "But who are you?"  
"Pfft like I'd tell you!" I rolled my eyes, "You've been pain sense day one," I took a stance.  
He just shook his head, he then flipped around flipping off my hat!  
"No!" I ducked trying to hide my identity but it was no use I was exposed!  
"Katara?" He whispered barley hearable, then he ran off.  
"Wait! How do you know me?!" I shouted as ran.

* * *

**PrettyBender: Okay what do you think? Yes, no, maybe? R&R! **


	12. Sooner or Later

**PrettyBender**:** You guys enjoying this? I hope so :) This Chapter is dedicated to Zuko so this is his POV!  
**

* * *

I sat on top of a bridge, I couldn't believe it, my own girlfriend was the Painted Lady! I held my blue mask unsure where to go from here, I loved Katara, I loved her more then being a vigilante so thus I have to give up one or the other. I let out a heavy sigh, and dropped it, I dropped my mask along sighed my life has a hero or villain. A small splash was heard and it sank to the bottom hopefully never to be seen again. Now, how was I going to confront Katara?

* * *

**Monday:  
**I sat in class, my mind was clouded with everything thing that had happened saturday night. The bell rang and frankly I hadn't paid any attention to class and I probably failed at the quiz. I walked out and went to my locker to get my books, but then my eyes landed on her, Katara! She began to walk in my direction and for some reason I began to panic! I shuffled my way into the boys bathroom and let out a heavy sigh of relief or fear.

* * *

**After School:  
**I sat in my car ready to drive off when Katara ran up and slid into the passenger seat.  
"Hey stranger," She laughed.  
"Oh, I uh...um..hey!" I stuttered.  
"You okay?" She smiled.  
"I...um I'm not feeling well," I respond.  
"Oh," She smiled, "You looked like you were about to drive off without me, you know your my ride home," Katara sighed.  
"Oh right, about that," I turn away, for some reason I couldn't look her in the eye.  
"Just get me home," She pouted.  
"Right," I nod and pull out.

* * *

**Later At Katara's House:  
**"Bye," I wave to her.  
"Bye," She nodded as if she was angry with me.  
"Okay," I sigh and drive off.

* * *

**Home:**  
I pull into the drive way of my big house and park the car in the garage.  
"Welcome home brother," My sister's cold voice echoed in my ears.  
"Oh hi," I pull out my backpack and realize Katara left her backpack! "Great," I pull her bag out and started my way for the house. I went upstairs to my room and plopped down on my bed. I turned and looked at Katara's bag and something weird was sticking out, I unzipped it and my fears were right it was her Painted Lady costume. So even if I told myself the Painted Lady wasn't her this confirmed it! "Oh Katara," I shook my head. I knew I had to return it to her, but how?

* * *

**PrettyBender: What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it, please R&R! **


	13. My Girlfriend

**PrettyBender**:** Yes we are back to Katara's POV :)  
**

* * *

I waved goodbye to Zuko has he drove off, but I couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so weird today. I walked inside and went to my room, I was exhausted. I decided to take a nap before I had to run off and be a hero.

* * *

**Later:  
**When I woke up I reached to get my backpack but I realized it wasn't there! "Sokka! Where's my backpack?!" I shouted for my older brother.  
"I don't know," My brother shouted back.  
"Ugh," I sighed. I began searching everywhere, "Come on! It's got to be somewhere!"  
"Yeah cause we know your not looking for something that's not existent!" Sokka laughed.  
"Shush up Sokka, I'm not in the mood," I shook my head in disgust.  
"Whatever," Sokka sighed.  
I kept looking, then it clicked with me, "Oh know!" I turned to Sokka, "I left my backpack with Zuko!"  
"So? It's just homework," He shrugged.  
I ran up stairs and went to my closet, "Come on I've got to have something!" I kept looking when I found my ninja halloween costume, "I guess this'll have to do."

* * *

**Zuko's House:  
**'Okay, so I slip in get my bag and slip out,' I muse to myself, 'I won't get caught, no one will even know I'm here.'  
I began to precede with my plan and it worked out fine at first. I slid in through the window and froze the alarms so there would be no proof of me being here. I staid in the shadows so no one can see me, my biggest problem was I had no idea how to find my backpack!  
'_Clap. Clap. Clap._'  
Was someone clapping?  
I whipped around and saw Azula standing there!  
"Congratulations, you got past the security systems, but you won't get past me!" Azula whipped around shooting fire at me!  
I flipped and rolled as a defence, I didn't bring any of my bending water so I felt useless.  
"Ha! Your the worst assassin ever!" Azula cackled.  
"Assassin?" I cock my head.  
"You thing your the first to want my father dead?" She smirked.  
"Um..." I had no idea on how to respond.  
Azula jumped in the air shooting fire form her toes, "I'll do to you what I did to every single one of them!"  
"And what is that?" I gulp as I barely dodged her attack.  
"I will kill you!"  
"Your bluffing," a friendlier voice came from behind me, "Little early for halloween, isn't it?"  
It was Zuko! I had never been happier to see him.  
"This is an assassin after father!" Azula growled.  
Zuko snickered, "She's no assassin."  
"What do you know?" Azula asked coldly.  
"She's my girlfriend, right Katara?" Zuko looked at me with a cocky smirk.  
"I...uh," I was stunned.  
"We were training, I was trying to see how good she is at her ninja skills," Zuko helped me up.  
"Right," I stood up and pulled off my mask.  
Azula's jaw hit the floor, "I don't remember you coming in!"  
"Well shows what you know," Zuko shrugged, "Come on Katara let's go back to my room," Zuko wrapped his arm around me and we began walked away.  
"Thanks for the save back there," I bit my lip.  
"You know you could have just knocked," Zuko chuckled, "Your my girlfriend, your aloud to come and visit me. But I guess with you everything has to be more complicated."

* * *

**PrettyBender: Don't forget to R&R because that review box bellow is really hungry! **


	14. Eleven Regrets

**PrettyBender: Hey guys thanks for all the support and baring with my awful writing skills!  
**

* * *

"Ugh," I shook my head, he didn't get it.  
"Your here for your backpack aren't you?" Zuko sighed.  
"Yeah, I have this big report-" I began to lie, but it was a white lie, so was it bad?  
"Save it Katara," Zuko interrupted, as he guided me into his room and shut the door.  
"Huh?" I was confused.  
"Listen here's your stuff," He passed me my backpack and sighed, "Katara, you know the Dai Li are dangerous."  
"What?!" I didn't know how to respond.  
Zuko just sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
"How did you-" I began to talk but he interrupted again.  
"It's a long story," He shook his head.  
I sat down I had to know how he knew about me and the Dai Li, did his mom tell him? "I have time," I sat down I had to know what he knew.  
"Katara," Zuko shook his head.  
"Tell me."  
"I know your the Painted Lady because well," Zuko cringed, "I am the Blue Spirit."  
"What!?" How could it be? I knew I recognized his voice!  
"Katara you have to understand when I found out I-" Zuko started.  
"No! Why would you help him?!" I screeched.  
"Katara, he's my father!" Zuko snapped.  
"I can't believe you!" I shouted.  
Zuko stared me down, "You would never understand."  
"Me?! Not understand!"  
"I knew you'd act like this!" Zuko huffed.  
I grabbed my stuff, "Zuko were through!" I hopped out of his window and ran off, 'I can't believe him!' I thought to myself, 'He's the Blue Spirit!'  
"Katara!" His cries echoed through the night as I kept running, tears streamed down my face, I actually started liking him! Aa I ran Dai Li agents fell in front of me, it was weird cause I wasn't in costume!  
I pulled water up out of the gutter, and as I went to defend myself I began to blackout. I looked at my arm and a poison dart was in it! I attempted to walk but I couldn't I just fell, "Zuko," I whispered, "Help."

* * *

**Zuko's POV:  
**I paced back in fourth in my room, my world had just fallen apart, and when I mean my world I mean Katara. Something was wrong I could tell. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, I pulled out my Blue Spirit costume but my mask was gone, "Stupid!" I muttered to myself, "Why would I leave that?!"  
I searched around my room to find my spare and then Azula walked into the room, "Looking for something?" She held up my mask!  
"Uh, you found my old halloween mask," I laughed nervously, "Thanks," I went to grab it form her.  
"Your the Blue spirit, aren't you?" She smirked.  
"Mom told you, didn't she?" I snapped.  
"Nope you did," She chuckled.  
"Ugh," I sighed, "Why do you do that?"  
"Where'd your girlfriend go?" She rolled her eyes.  
"She uh left," I shrugged.  
"Pfft! Out the window?" Azula laughed.  
"Um..yes?"  
"Your pathetic!" She cackled.  
"Gee thanks, can I have my mask now?"  
"Sure," She tossed it to me, "Have fun playing dress up," Azula walked out of my room with a smirk slapped across her face.  
'Your up to something sis, I just know it but now is not the time,' I mused to myself.  
I got dressed and raced out the window after Katara, but she was no where in sight.  
"We figured you'd show up sooner or later," A voice came from behind me.  
"Ha, I'm that predictable huh?" I chuckled but then I turned and faced the man in the eyes, he was a Dai Li agent, "Where is the Painted Lady?!"  
"You mean Katara?" He mocked, "I'll never tell."  
"You better, like your life depends on it!" I flipped around and held my swords up to his neck, "Or so help me God I will cut you to pieces right here!" Anger burned in my eyes blinding me.  
He snapped and I was surrounded and something poked my arm and I felt dizzy soon I hit the ground full of regret I knew they had my Katara.

* * *

**PrettyBender: What do you guys think do you like it? R&R! **


	15. The Long Beginning

**PrettyBender: Intense? Yeah well I'm having fun with this one XD This chapter has no pacific pov.  
**

* * *

Katara paced in a lonely cave, green crystals illuminated the room, but then a hole opened up and the Dai Li Agent pushed someone in.  
"Zuko!" Katara snapped.  
"Uhh..." Zuko was still dizzy due to the dart, "Katara?"  
"What are you doing here?" She snapped.  
"Here to rescue you I guess," Zuko tried to stand.  
"Well your doing a marvelous job!" Katara huffed.  
"Thanks, I think," Zuko shook his head.  
"You shouldn't have come for me."  
"Well what type of boyfriend would I be if I hadn't?" Zuko shrugged.  
"We broke up, remember? Or is that dart still messing with your head?" Katara sighed.  
"I'm as fresh as daisies!" Zuko smirked.  
"Ugh," Katara faced palmed, "Were stuck down here, no one know's where we are and your delirious."  
"Pfft," Zuko rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."  
"Zuko, who are these people?" Katara sighed.  
"Well before you came to my place I took the liberty to look them up, I found a file on them in my dad's office," Zuko went on, "Turns out they've been trying to over through my father form months now."  
"Why?" Katara sat down and let out a heavy sigh.  
"I don't know but I did find out my father was looking for there leader," Zuko nodded.  
"Who?" Katara's face lit up.  
"I don't know," Zuko shrugged.  
"Helpful," Katara said sarcastically.  
"Hey! I don't see you doing anything smart!" Zuko plopped down beside her.  
"My lord Zuko please take off your mask I can't take you serious in that!" Katara shook her head.  
"Right, sorry," Zuko pulled his mask off.  
Katara flipped off her painted lady hat and they both looked one another in the eye, "That's better," Katara forced a laugh.  
"Yeah," Zuko nodded, "Well whoever it was must know us cause they know our secret identities."  
"Yeah, someone we must know and never suspect," Katara replied.  
'_Clap. Clap. Clap_,' A clapping sound came form the entrance, "Bravo, I never thought the two of you would get this far," A familiar voice came form above.  
"Who are you?" Katara asked as she put her hat back on.  
Zuko too put his mask back on.  
"You don't know me my student?" He asked as he came into the light.  
"Long Feng?!"

* * *

**PrettyBender: Cool huh? Yeah I thought so, R&R! **


	16. This is War

**PrettyBender: Okay we are slowly coming to an end. Katara's POV.  
**

* * *

"But why?" I was shocked.  
"My, my, my, is love blinding, have you forgotten what Mayor Ozai has done to everyone? To you personally? But here you are flouncing around with his son," He shook his head, "We need a new republic! a new start!"  
"Yeah, your crazy old man!" Zuko took a firbending stance.  
"Says the boy whose one father burnt him!" Long Feng snapped.  
"Take it back!" Zuko charged but two Dai Li agents held him back.  
I couldn't believe my math teacher was evil, go figure, I would have thought it'd be Hama or never mind, time to kick butt!  
"Tsk tsk, I am unstoppable now," Long Feng smirked.  
"Oh yeah?" I cocked an eyebrow.  
"I've caught the only two things that have been in my way for a long time now. With you two out of the way I will be all powerful!" Long Feng cackled.  
"We have a team just waiting for us outside so-" I began to bluff.  
"Katara, I do not take lightly to lies," Long Feng turned to two guards, "Dispose of them."  
"Yes sir," They bowed.  
Long Feng left and the guards approached us.  
"Now's our chance," I whispered to Zuko.  
He nodded and began an interkit dance causing immense heat! "Two down, Long Feng to go," He extended his hand, I hesitated but I took it.  
"How we gonna get out?" I asked.  
"Duh," Zuko smirked and began to burn a tunnel.  
"It's hot in here," I sigh.  
"Well what did you expect?" Zuko snickered, "We'll live."  
I smile, fighting bad guys together was fun.  
"We're almost there," He nodded.  
Light peered from our heated tunnel revealing a room where Long Feng sat.  
"I need to get my phone, I call the cops," Zuko whispered, "I trust you can handle them?"  
"It'd be my general pleasure."  
I raced out and bending the water in a near by fountain, "Long Feng, it's over!"  
"Foolish child!" He snapped.  
My eyes ran over to Zuko who was beating up the Dai Li and was on the phone!  
I bent my water freezing Long Feng in his steps, but it didn't stop him for long. He began earthbending and frankly I did not know how long I could hold him off.  
"Zuko anytime now, right?!" I shouted at him hoping the cops would get here soon.  
"Uh, yeah!" He nodded as he fried a couple of Dai Li Agents.  
I let out a heavy sigh but I couldn't through a pitty party right now, I had to beat my math teacher up, go figure.  
Cop sirens rang in the dark fortress and I knew we were saved.  
"Come on we better go," Zuko took me by the hand and we escaped into the shadows.  
"No! No! You do not understand!" Long Feng cried as they drug him away.  
"Looks like Long Feng is long gone," Zuko whispered to me.  
I smiled and leaned pu and kissed him.  
We kissed passionately but then Zuko pulled away, "It's a little early for a celebration, we still need to stop my father."  
I nod, "But Zuko he's your father."  
"I understand, but he still needs to be stopped! This is war Katara and my father is at the heart of it."

* * *

**PrettyBender: Finished! Done! End of story! Look out for the epilogue :) **


	17. Epilogue

**PrettyBender: Here's the epilogue and it's no one's POV.  
**

* * *

**The Next Day-  
**It was a beautiful saturday morning and Katara and Zuko sat together watching Toph, Aang, Sokka and Suki all play and hang out.  
"My father is to strong, we can't fight him alone," Zuko looked up at the bending children.  
"Zuko," Katara took him by the hand.  
"Aang can bend, so can Toph," Zuko looked Katara in the eye.  
"They're just children!" Katara shook her head.  
"And if we don't do something there gonna get locked up," Zuko cringed.  
"What are you saying?" Katara cocked an eyebrow.  
"Your brother can fence, Suki is taking karate or something, both Toph and Aang can bend," Zuko went on, "We need to put together a team and I think I'm looking at them."

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" A hushed whisper echoed in the prison.  
"What do you want?" The familiar dark voice of Long Feng snapped.  
"Complete control of the Dai Li," The cold calculating tone said.  
"Why would I give them to you?" Long Feng asked.  
"Because with them I can overthrow my father and get revenge on my brother and his girlfriend," The figure stepped into light.  
"I'm listening Azula," Long Feng nodded.  
"A cold revenge is in order and you will help me."

* * *

**PrettyBender: THE END! I plan on writing a sequel but I'm not going to as of the moment, sorry. But you can check out my up coming story, 'Never Let You Go' it takes place as soon as the show ends and it builds up on Katara's and Zuko's relationship from there. **


End file.
